witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Mud and Velvet
Image:Secondary quests.png|secondary quests|32px|Secondary quest default Secondary quest desc none Mud and Velvet is an optional quest in Act V, which is offered to Geralt by Antoinette, a noblewoman who happens to be at the Royal Castle when the witcher arrives. Walkthrough Antoinette is a noblewoman from Beauclair in the duchy of Toussaint that Geralt meets after his audience with the king at the Royal Castle at the beginning of Act V. Her cousins, Buse, Corbin and Ramerot are in hiding in the refugee caves in the Swamp Cemetery after incurring the disfavour of the King and now they're completely out of orens. She gives Geralt 900 orens, 300 for each cousin and begs him to bring the gold to her stranded cousins. In return, each cousin will give Geralt a receipt which can be redeemed by speaking to captain Jean-Pierre. Or Geralt could keep the cash, after all, but then he'll have to fight Jean-Pierre and defeat him (which of course he does!). For his troubles, he gets a nice sword and the cash. He'll never see Antoinette again anyway. Notes * If you forget to speak with Antoinette at the Royal Castle, there is no way to go back and speak with her, so this quest is forfeit. When Geralt meets the cousins in the caves, his only option is to say that he has no idea what they are talking about. * You may encounter the cousins in a different order than the one described below, so your phases may also be in a different order, but that has no impact on experience points or plot development. * The rewards for completing this quest vary depending on how many receipts Geralt gives Jean-Pierre and whether or not they fight over the remaining gold. * When Geralt speaks to Jean-Pierre about Antoinette, he can claim to have found as many cousins as he has receipts or fewer. If Geralt does not have all three receipts, he cannot tell Jean-Pierre he found all three cousins, but he can still report finding fewer cousins than he actually did. * If Geralt is holding one or more receipts, the game does not seem to give you the option of telling Jean-Pierre you found no cousins at all. The minimum is one after Geralt has the first receipt. * At this point in the game, experience is often more important than gold. Geralt gets the most experience, 9000, by gathering three receipts and turning them all in. However, if you intend to fight Jean-Pierre regardless, Geralt can get 8000 experience (plus ~350 for the fight) by delivering the money to all three cousins and then reporting to Jean-Pierre that he found only two cousins. * The The Bruxa Contract should be completed first to avoid missing the quest reward if intending to kill Jean-Pierre. Rewards * For each of the three cousins, if Geralt admits Antoinette sent him, he earns 1000 experience and loses 300 of the 900 orens she gave him. * If Geralt denies knowing Antoinette, then he gets no experience from that cousin, and it seems he no longer has the option of trading 300 orens for one of the three receipts with that particular cousin. Three Receipts Returned * 4000 experience, 3 Dragon's Dream bombs * No option to fight Two Receipts Returned * 3000 experience, 2 Devil's Puffball bombs * At this point, Jean-Pierre asks Geralt to return the remaining 300 Orens. ** If Geralt gives it to him, the quest is over. ** If he opts to keep the money, Jean-Pierre will attack. His remains contain the two receipts, a Samum bomb, and the Mahakam Rune Sihill. Geralt gets around 350 additional experience for killing him, depending on level. One Receipt Returned * 2000 experience, 1 Samum bomb * At this point, Jean-Pierre asks Geralt to return the remaining 600 Orens. ** If Geralt gives it to him, the quest is over. ** If he opts to keep the money, Jean-Pierre will attack. His remains contain the single receipt and the Mahakam Rune Sihill. Geralt gets around 350 additional experience for killing him, depending on level. No Receipts Returned (After having found one cousin and denying meeting Antoinette, Geralt can speak to Jean-Pierre about this quest. At that point, he'll report finding no cousins.) * 1000 experience, 1 Samum bomb * At this point, Jean-Pierre asks Geralt to return the original 900 Orens. ** If Geralt gives it to him, the quest is over. ** If he opts to keep the money, Jean-Pierre will attack. His remains contain the Mahakam Rune Sihill. Geralt gets around 350 additional experience for killing him, depending on level. Phases Money for the Cousins I promised a female courtier I would deliver money to her "cousins" who hide in the caves in the swamp. Each must receive 300 orens and give me a receipt. I'll need to take the receipt to the mercenary captain in Old Vizima to receive my reward. I must deliver money to the courtier's cousins in the caves in the swamp. (+900 ) Cousin Corbin / Cousin Buse / Cousin Ramerot Keep the money: Deliver the money: Cousin Buse / Cousin Ramerot / Cousin Corbin Keep the money: |} |} |} Deliver the money: |} |} |} Cousin Ramerot Keep the money: Deliver the money: The Cousins The cousins were indeed hiding in the caves in the swamp. Now that I've spoken to all of them, I should see the mercenary captain in Vizima about my reward. I need to see the mercenary captain in Vizima to collect my reward. A Reward / Receipts Job Done I completed the task assigned to me. I completed the task. (2000 XP) Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act V de:Samt und Gold es:Terciopelo y oro pl:Aksamit i błoto